Small children are frequently unable to reach a kitchen or bathroom sink or countertop. Children and adults alike are frequently unable to reach items stored in a kitchen's upper shelves and cabinets. To date, the solution to these problems runs the gamut from simple stepping stools to specifically designed retractable step devices for use in conjunction with an existing structural element such as a cabinet. However, these devices are complex and must often be manufactured as an integral component of the existing (cabinet) structure. Such designs are too costly for most households. As a result, the simple stepping stool or the act of climbing on top of a counter remain as the standard in most households.